Casa Segura
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Una situación de emergencia obliga a los miembros de la Orden a poner a salvo a cuatro jóvenes Gryffindors. A la pobre Hermione, le toca quedarse con Snape. De qué pueden hablar una sabelotodo y un murciélago? Averígüenlo! Primera historia de la trilogía.


Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción de la historia original de Aurette, "The Safe House". La idea original de la historia pertenece a Aurette. Los perdonajes originales, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido escrita y traducida con propósitos recreativos y sin fines de lucro.

La Casa Segura.

Severus Snape ordenó su habitación del Nro. 12 de Grimmauld Place, con un nervioso movimiento de su varita. Los libros abiertos sobre el marcado y avejentado escritorio, se cerraron de golpe y saltaron hasta los estantes. Los pergaminos se enrollaron solos y se fueron a ubicar en los huecos que quedaban. El delgado cubrecama gris se alisó sobre las deslucidas sábanas que habían sido limpiadas demasiadas veces. La puerta del viejo y desvencijado armario se cerró con un firme ruido. Se observó en el espejo y se acomodó un poco sus mejores ropas para luego acomodó una arruga en el cuello de su saco.

"Esto tendrá que ser suficiente," le dijo a su reflejo. El reflejo lo maldijo pero no lo suficientemente rápido para esconder la mirada de lástima en sus ojos. Con una mueca se volvió hacia el dilapidado vestidor y tomó la caja envuelta en papel dorado. Salió al corredor en medio de la marea de su capa y cerró la puerta despacio. Las motas de polvo se alzaron y giraron en el aire de la vacía habitación para luego asentarse en el piso pacíficamente.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia la escalera, achicó la caja y la guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo, cuando otra puerta se abrió rápidamente y una desgarbada amenaza pelirroja cayó sobre él. Apretó la caja en su mano, que casi cae al suelo, Snape maldijo a Ronald Weasley, asegurando la cajita en el bolsillo.

"Oh! Lo siento, Profesor!" Chilló Weasley.

"Si, claro." Siseó Snape mientras seguía caminando hacia las escaleras.

Suspirando de alivio de haber recibido solo un un insulto, Ron también siguió el camino del profesor hacia la escalera, pero con mas lentitud. Pasó frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y se asomó, para encontrar a Hermione, sentada con un libro pegado a la cara y Harry sentado frente a ella en un sofá con el rostro pegado al de Ginny.

"ARGH!" Gritó Ron. "Vayan a una habitación!"

Harry se separó de Ginny con un sonido de húmeda succión y se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo.

"A cenar?"

"See...aunque creo que arruinaste mi apetito."

"Oh, vamos Ron, tú viste viste a Lavender en la tarde. Dame un respiro, no? No he visto a Ginny en una semana." Ella se rió y le sacó los brazos de alrededor del cuello a Harry. Luego se acomodó el frente de la camisa. "No estoy seguro de poder soportar esto de estar encerrados aquí como criminales."

"Si, sé lo que sientes, compañero. No hay nada que hacer entre estas paredes, mas que quedarse mirándolas o leer uno de esos horribles libros todo el día. Creo que Hermione es la única que lo puede resistir." Ron se estremeció dramáticamente.

Hermione lo miró miserablemente y cerro el libro que tenía el regazo, para luego estirarse. Se puso de pie y puso el libro de nuevo en su sitio, en un estante a su izquierda.

"Bueno, esa es nuestra Hermione, pero si ella tiene otro interés además de los libros, estoy segura que sería tan miserable como ustedes dos," dijo Ginny. Los dos muchachos se unieron a ella para reírse y los tres salieron de la biblioteca para ir a cenar.

Hermione se quedó mirándolos, moviendo la cabeza estúpidamente de lado a lado, imitando silenciosamente sus molestas risas. Bufando, salió detrás de ellos.

La cocina estaba llena de ruidos. Harry y Ron le suplicaban por noticias de los últimos encuentro de los Chudley Cannon a Remus, y Tonks parecía haber arrinconado al Profesor Snape y lo estaba pinchando para que le dijera algo que puso histérica a Ginny. Con el horrible humor que tenía, Hermione decidió tomar un plato y regresar calladamente a la biblioteca. A medida que tomaba un par de sandwiches y algo de fruta, la conversación de la esquina comenzó a filtrarse bajo el sonido del quidditch.

"Apuesto a que tengo razón! Quién es ella, Severus? Vamos! Estás todo arreglado y hueles tan bien! Sé que tienes una cita. Y no te voy a dejar salir hasta que confieses! Es Sybill?" Tonks se rió de su propia broma y Ginny se rió con ella. Las dos se cayeron una sobre la otra, riéndose, así que no vieron a Snape mover la cabeza para imitarlas en silencio. Hermione se atragantó y el le dirigió una mirada de enfado. Ella le sonrió y con una mirada muy significativa hacia las dos brujas que se reían, rodó los ojos en simpatía con el. El rostro de Snape se tensó, pero luego se volvió a mirar a Tonks.

"De verdad, _Nymphadora,"_ pronunció su nombre de la manera mas ridícula posible, "aunque fuera de su interés, te aseguro que te mantendría en la oscuridad. Ahora, como dije, tengo un compromiso, así que dejó las labores de niñera para ti y el hombre lobo." Tonks empezó de nuevo con el parloteo, pero Hermione ya no escuchó mas, cuando decidió salir de la cocina con un pesado suspiro para regresar a sus libros.

Remus estaba a la mitad de su relato, describiendo como el guardián de los Cannons había elegido una pésima posición para su escoba, justo antes de una muy desafortunada colisión aérea, cuando en la chimenea de la cocina aparecieron unas llamas verdes y un muy molesto Alastair Moody apareció entre ellas en medio de un revoltijo de cenizas.

"Nos han descubierto!" Gritó, "Mundungus Fletcher fue encontrado muerto y sospechamos que ha contado todo antes de ser asesinado. Quién estÁ aquí? Necesitamos evacuar inmediatamente!"

La habitación pareció quedar helada. Luego, todos las miradas se posaron sobre Snape.

"Cuándo ocurrió esto? Te aseguro que no he sido informado sobre nada de esto."

"Su cuerpo fue abandonado en un callejón detrás de 'La Bruja Meláncolica', hace como tres horas, pero por lo que se, lo encontraron hace solo una hora."

"Estoy seguro que de haber sido una acción sancionada oficialmente, ya me hubiera llamado, así que podemos asumir que se trata de Mortífagos intentando ganar puntos con el Señor Tenebroso. Estoy de acuerdo, debemos evacuar."

"Que cada uno se lleve a un joven a sus lugares de seguridad. Nos contactaremos mediante el Patronus en cuatro horas." Ordenó Moody, mientras tomaba a Ron. Tonks se fue con Ginny y Remus se quedó con Harry, quien hizo el intento de luchar hasta que le dieron una suave sacudida. Snape se quedó mirando y luego, murmurando un juramento, salió de la cocina mientras los otros tres pares comenzaban a partir.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar los sonidos de las apariciones en la otra habitación. Se puso de pie de un salto y dejó caer su sandwich en el plato, justo al mismo tiempo en el que el profesor Snape entraba en la habitación. Mirarlo daba miedo, con su capa ondeando detrás de él, su cabello al viento y la varita firmemente sujeta. Ella lo miró y dio, instintivamente, un paso hacia atrás. El movió la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que la vio. Luego se abalanzó sobre ella tan rápidamente que Hermione gimió.

"Srta. Granger, debemos irnos inmediatamente." Dijo Snape con la voz tensa.

"Pero qu...? Fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de que la cara le quedara presionada contra un imposiblemente duro pecho y con los brazos de Severus apretados alrededor de su cuerpo.

El primer pensamiento que acudió a la mente de la chica fue, '_ow'_, y el siguiente, _'por qué huele tan bien?'_

La sensación de ser apretada fuera de de un tubo de pasta dental finalizó abruptamente y las piernas de Hermione se estremecieron debajo de ella. Los fuertes brazos que la sostenían, evitaron que cayera mientras era llevada hacia un viejo y desvencijado sofá.

"Siéntese aquí, ponga la cabeza entre las piernas, si lo necesita. Necesito asegurar el area. Quédese aquí y no haga ningún ruido." Su voz sonaba afilada mientras le daba las ordenes y a Hermione le pareció que contrastaba con su gentil trato físico.

Ella asintió y se hundió en su asiento, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante y respirando por la boca para intentar de detener el mareo. Escuchó que las botas del profesor se alejaban y con un abrir y cerrar de puerta, el sonido se desvaneció. Ella inhaló el cargado aire a su alrededor un par de veces, hasta que el mareo desapareció y pudo abrir los ojos. Se quedó mirando el espacio que quedaba entre sus pies, mientras intentaba recuperar la claridad. Miró a su alrededor, observando el polvoriento y desgastado suelo de madera. Alzó la cabeza para ver el resto del lugar. La casa era, de hecho, muy vieja y estaba en pésimas condiciones. Una chimenea que parecía a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento, tenía el lugar de honor en la habitación. El hollín cubría la pared. En la pared de la izquierda estaba la puerta y dos pequeñas ventanas a cada lado de la misma, cubiertas por unas cortinas baratas de algodón, que colgaban de unos alambres que asomaban de los roñosos paneles. Al lado del arcaico y largo sillón en el que estaba sentada, habia un enorme baúl que oficiaba como mesa de café, una silla pintada de un color que alguna vez fue rojo, pero que ahora se veía naranja por haber pasado tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, iluminada por el sol. También había una vieja mesilla de fórmica con patas de metal, una de las cuales tenía un papel doblado debajo, presumiblemente para evitar que se moviera. Colgando de la pared, sobre un viejo fregadero, adosado a la pared a su derecha, había un gabinete, y en la esquina una abertura con una puerta angosta. Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco a la puertita para abrirla, esperando encontrar una habitación, pero solo encontró un pequeño baño, en el cual había una pequeña cómoda, un lavatorio y la barata cortina de plástico de la ducha que era, obviamente, la última adición de la casa. Mirándola mejor, se dio cuenta que debió haber sido colocada tan recientemente como hacía unos cuarenta años. Positivamente moderno. Volvió al sofá y se sentó para esperar una explicación, mirando con atención la gruesa puerta de roble que daba al exterior de la casa.

El rasguido de la magia en el aire, le advirtió de la colocación de hechizos de seguridad siendo colocados, así que sacó su varita de la manga y la sostuvo para sentirse segura. No como que estaba en condiciones de presentarle pelea a alguien, ya que, aparentemente, para lo único que era buena era para quedarse dura y gritar. Se puso a pensar en la cadena de eventos que la habían llevado a estar sentada en ese horrible sillón, asustada a mas no poder, pero no pudo pensar en nada que tuviera sentido. Había estado tan sumida en sus propios lastimeros pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sea que había pasado, que había provocado la precipitada escapada de Grimmauld Place.

Treinta minutos mas tarde, el profesor Snape entró en la casa nuevamente, viéndose exhausto y bastante molesto. Hermione decidió, que como sus últimas palabras habían sido que se quedara en silencio, se apegaría a eso. Snape se paseó por la habitación, murmurando y lanzándole a Hermione oscuras miradas, que ella interpretó como una invitación para decir algo y así poder gritarle y sentirse mejor. Siendo la hechicera mas lista de su generación, cerró la boca y mantuvo los labios apretados entre los dientes. Snape gruñó y siguió dando vueltas hasta que pareció que se quedo sin energías. Luego fue a sentarse en el otro extremo del sillón. Miró a Hermione y parpadeó, pero luego exhaló y pareció llegar a la decisión de hablarle.

"No estoy seguro si escuchó lo de la cocina, Srta. Granger, pero para asegurarme que estemos en la misma sintonía, le explicaré. Al parecer, la residencia Black ya no es un secreto. Mundungus Fletcher ha sido asesinado y Alastor Moody nos advirtió a tiempo para evacuar el lugar. El plan es permanecer aquí por cuatro horas y luego hacer contacto con los otros y, a partir de ahí, ver que haremos." Se pasó una mano sobre la cara y su expresión cambió de irritación a mortificación. "Sin embargo, en mi urgencia por ponerla a salvo, la traje a la casa segura equivocada."

Ella lo miró y parpadeó. Las mejillas de Severus se tiñieron de rojo y miró hacia otro lado.

"Tengo varios lugares seguros en caso de emergencia. Este no era uno de los lugares que tenía en mente." Movió la mano, mostrando la habitación. "Aquí no hay comida o algo con que entretenerse." Miró a Hermione con un leve dejo de disculpa, pintado en la cara.

"Estoy segura que es mas que adecuado, señor." Dijo ella, despacio. "Probablemente nos iremos en cuatro horas, después de todo, puedo aguantar ese tiempo. Si puedo preguntar, a donde fueron los otros?"

"Cada uno de los miembros de la Orden tenemos lugares de seguridad, de los cuales, que son desconocidos para los otros miembros. Remus se llevó a Potter con el. Creo que Moody tiene el honor de entretener a Ronald Weasley y Nymphadora tiene a Genevra. Existe la posibilidad de que el Señor Tenebroso me llame. Si eso ocurre, espera aquí hasta media noche y luego camina 100 pasos lejos de la casa y aparezcase directamente en Hogwarts. Incluso en verano, siempre hay alguien que responda si golpea la puerta."

Al final se quedaron los dos en silencio, contemplando lo que podría significar que Severus no regresara para la medianoche.

"Bueno, entonces," dijo ella finalmente, forzando los hombros a relajarse.

"Si, bueno."

Habiendo escuchado todos los datos relevantes, Hermione se reacomodó contra el sofa y se dio cuenta del hecho de estar atrapada, en el medio de la nada, con su maestro de Pociones, y sin nada para leer. Este último pensamiento le recordó la ultima vez que había hablado con Harry, Ron y Ginny, mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos descendieran hasta encontrar en donde estaban antes de toda la confusión.

Snape observó como el humor de la joven se ensombrecía y miró hacia otro lado. Hermione se lo estaba tomando bastante bien, pensó él. La chica tenía derecho a sentirse abatida, en tanto eso no lo obligara a hacer algo al respecto. Aunque podía haber sido peor. Severus podría haber estado parado junto a Potter cuando Moody llegó. Snape se estremeció levemente.

La atmósfera en la casa se estaba poniendo sofocante. Era como si hubieran consumido todo el aire y ya no pudieran respirar. El sudor corría por la espalda de Snape, quien hizo un gesto, pensando en la muy cuidadosa manera en la que se había bañado en la tarde. Todo se había ido al caño. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta una de las ventanas para tratar de abrirla. Por supuesto, esta no cedió. Golpeó el marco un par de veces y volvió a tironear hasta que cedió con un ruido que hizo que la joven Granger se sobresaltara. Severus murmuró una disculpa y se dirigió hacia la otra ventana, en la pared opuesta, para volver a luchar para abrirla. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la confundida mirada de Hermione.

"Debemos evitar usar magia lo mas que se pueda. Ya usé una buena cantidad para asegurar el área y la casa. La firma de la magia puede ser rastreada. Oculté la mía para que pareciera que nos aparecimos aquí y nos fuimos de inmediato. Seguir usando magia dejaría ver que es una ilusión."

"Ya veo, señor."

Él se encogio de hombros y se quitó la capa de los hombros para depositarla sobre el respaldo de una silla. No se sentía con menos calor, y el saco y la camisa comenzaban a hacerlo sentir como si estuviera en un horno, ya que no podía usar ningun hechizo para enfriar el cuerpo. Imitando a su profesor, Hermione se quitó su propia capa, dejando ver una camiseta demasiado grande, unos jeans que parecían que también le quedaban grandes y las zapatillas marrones todo terreno. Hizo una pelota con la túnica y la uso como una almohada en un vano intento de hacer el sofá un poco mas cómodo.

Las cuatro horas pasaron en un silencio de lo mas aburrido y la sofocante noche de verano no ayudaba para nada. Encendieron velas cuando la luz del día se fue, lo cual pareció agregar pesadez a un ambiente ya cargado. Cada cual se hallaba inmersos en sus propios letargos, en sus respectivos lados del sillón, cuando un lobo plateado entro en la habitación y se aproximó a Snape. El fantasmagórico animal abrió el hocico y de allí salió la voz de Tonks.

"Severus! Parece que hubo una confusión. El cuerpo que se encontró no era el de Mundungus despues de todo. Era el cuerpo de alguien mas, bajo los efectos de la poción Multijugos. Todavía estamos en los lugares de seguridad. El plan, por ahora, es quedarnos donde estamos y esperar. Posiblemente nos encontremos en La Madriguera en la mañana. Bill está allí asegurando el área mientras escuchas este mensaje. Te llegaró otro mensaje en cuatro horas, según Moody." Al terminar, el lobo plateado se desvaneció.

La idea de otras cuatro horas hizo que ambos gruñeran con descontento. Se miraron con un mutuo sentido de camaradería. Snape tomó su varita y, con un gritó, envió una hebra plateada a través de la ventana.

Hermione se levantó del sofá y fue hasta el fregadero. Abrió el gabinete que estaba encima de este y tomó un vaso, mientras apuntaba al grifo, como preguntándole al profesor si él también quería un poco de agua. El asintió y Hermione tomó otro vaso de la alacena. Abrió el grifo y éste empezó a vibrar y a golpear hasta que comenzó a salir algo así como una sustancia color tierra. Con un gesto de asco, Hermione se apartó y dejó que corriera el agua. Eventualmente comenzó a salir limpia, pero después de haber visto lo que salió primero, su fe en el grifo se había disuelto, así que lo cerró y le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

"Pregunto, será que ya podemos usar magia? Digo, acaba de enviar un Patronus, cierto?" Él la miro con simpatía y le respondió que hacer eso no sería muy inteligente. La chica puso los vasos de nuevo en el gabinete y regresó al sillón, quitando del medio a la silla de una patada. Pegó un saltó cuando una caja cayó de la capa del profesor y fue a posarse sobre su pie, para recuperar su tamaño original al instante.

"Ten cuidado, niña tonta!" Gritó Snape, abalanzándose hacia ella parta recuperar la caja.

"Oh! Lo siento tanto!" Gimoteó ella, mientras movía las manos de un lado al otro como si eso pudiera evitar que lo que sea estaba en la caja, se rompiera. "Se rompió?"

Él le dedicó una mirada asesina y ella retrocedió. "De verdad lo siento mucho, no quería romper su regalo." Luego, como si viera la caja con nuevos ojos, exclamó, "Oh, Dios! De verdad tenía una cita!"

El la miró con los ojos entornados, confundido por el tono de voz de la chica, casi como si se sintiera insultada, de alguna manera. "No es nada que sea su asunto, Srta. Granger, pero no, no tenía una cita, tenía una reunión. Y el obsequio no se rompió, gracias a Merlín."

Eso pareció calmar a la mocosa y Snape se sintió aliviado al encontrar el estado de ánimo previo, inactivo, pero sin hostilidades. Miró a la caja y luego a la chica. Luego asintió con la cabeza con firmeza.

"Bien. Háganos un favor y traiga esos vasos." Volvió a sentarse en el sofá pesadamente. Hermione se apresuró a obedecer, no muy segura de lo que ese repentino cambio de humor significaba. Se sentó a un lado del Profesor, mientras el abría la caja y sacaba una botella de licor que parecía bastante cara. Las experimentadas manos de Snape, quebraron el sello de cera y quitaron el corcho. Llenó uno de los vasos con tres dedos del líquido y luego sirvió un poco en el otro. Volvió a tapar la botella y tomó el vaso que estaba mas lleno, para luego chocarlo contra el vaso que Hermione tenía en la mano.

"Salud." Se echó el líquido en la boca y le dio un par de vueltas antes de tragarlo.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas en círculos como un perro que se persigue la cola. Primero, estaba el hecho de que su profesor le había dado alcohol. Segundo, que no se había molestado en servirle mucho. Tercero, este hombre estaba siendo, en verdad, muy decente, considerando lo muy cretino que había sido los primeros seis años de la educación de Hermione. Cuarto, lo muy feo que se le veía el cabello ahora que lo tenía pegado a la frente por el sudor. Quinto, lo muy positivamente decadente que se veía bebiendo. La chica se quedó mirándolo como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera visto. Luego, miró el vaso lleno de...lo que sea que tenía en la mano.

"Es...es correcto, señor?" Preguntó.

El revoleó los ojos hacia ella y se encogió de hombros. "Indudablemente, no. Sin embargo, creo que el riesgo es mínimo. El Señor Tenebroso ya me habría llamado si fuese él, el responsable. Por lo que decía el mensaje, sospecho que Mundungus Fletcher ya debe estar a medio camino de Canada. Tiene grandes deudas por el juego, como repetidamente le informé a Albus, y siempre ha sido un riesgo de seguridad, según mis estimaciones." Movió la mano desganadamente en el aire. "No. Creo que el riesgo mayor es que moriremos de aburrimiento o de calor, pero quitando esos dos eventos, creo que también sería posible que esa poca cantidad que le he permitido beber la haga vomitarse en los zapatos." Asintió nuevamente y bebió otro sorbo. "Como vamos a estar aquí por otras cuatro horas, Granger, pensé que podíamos aprovechar el tiempo y...charlar un poco." Esto último, lo dijo con un gestito. "Así que, digame, cómo la esta pasando este verano?" La pregunta fue todo lo amable posible, aunque el tono de voz era como el que usaba una camarera al preguntarle a un grupo de personas de cuestionable apariencia, en donde se querían sentar.

Hermione trató de poner en paz su enturbiada mente, para contestar la pregunta. Pensó en como había sido su verano hasta ese momento y la vehemencia de la respuesta la sobrepaso.

"Ha sido un _infierno_!" Escupió ella y se tragó de una vez el licor.

Snape se quedo viéndola, esperando por los inevitables jadeos y la tos, pero como solo se puso roja y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Severus se sintió decepcionado.

"Qué es esta cosa?" Preguntó la chica con la voz constreñida.

"Escocés."

"Compró whisky muggle?" Preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

El maldijo por lo bajo y replicó. "La persona para la cual lo compré, lo aprecia. Ahora dígame, no como si me importara demasiado, por que razón su verano ha sido un infierno? Solo han pasado dos semanas, así que no puede haber sido tan malo." Dejó su vaso sobre el baúl que oficiaba de mesita de café y tomo la botella para servirse mas. Hermione le acercó su propio vaso y Severus le sirvió un poco mas.

"No quiero hablar de eso," dijo ella, con voz firme. "Dígame, en dónde carajos estamos?"

"En Galicia."

"Galicia? Como en España?" Severus asintió. "Nos trajo hasta _España_?" Hermione lo miró con una nueva sensación de asombro. Qué tan poderoso era este hechicero que era capaz de transportar a dos personas a través de océanos?

"Obviamente." _Tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea. _Penso él. _El calor parece estar afectándole._

Observando la mueca de disgusto en la cara de su profesor, decidió que no era inteligente molestarlo con todas las preguntas que se agolparon en su cabeza y prefirió seguir con lo de la 'pequeña charla'.

"Así que ha pasado un buen rato en Galicia? Cuénteme sobre eso."

Snape estaba medianamente complacido al escuchar que la chica parecía haberse recuperado, así que comenzó a relatarle sobre sus experiencias mientras viajaba por España, comenzando con su primer viaje a la región, cuando era aprendiz. Luego, le contó sobre sus experiencias en Francia y le contó sobre las diferentes costumbres de las comunidades mágicas de otras tierras. Al cabo de una hora, se encontraron complacidos por la sorpresivamente agradable companía y también un poco ebrios. Bueno, Snape estaba un poco ebrio. Hermione estaba muuuyyy ebria. Él se sorprendió por la muy buena dispocisión de la muchacha con respecto a su situación, y considerandolo todo, la jovencita era mejor companía de lo que Severus se hubiera atrevido a comentar. Hermione, por otro lado, estaba mas allá de considerar lo muy raro que era estar charlando amigablemente sobre cosas mundanas con su sarcástico profesor y estaba muy demostrativa en sus sentimientos para quien consideraba su nuevo amigo. Tomando ventaja del estado de ánimo mas relajado de la jovencita, el profesor decidió que era tiempo de obtener respuestas acerca del extraño humor de Hermione.

"Siento curiosidad, Srta. Granger," comenzó a decir.

"Hermione."

"Disculpe?"

"Hermione, que me llames Hermione." Acto seguido, le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Después de todo, somos camaradas de purgatorio...así que me parece que es lo normal..."Dándose cuenta que estaba arrastrando las palabras, se detuvo y se llevó las manos a los labios, como si quisiera ordenar las cosas...como si fuera a poder...

Comprendiendo su punto, el alzó su vaso y se bebió lo que quedaba. Ella se inclinó y volvió a llenar los vasos con iguales cantidades.

"Entonces, _Hermione_, siento curiosidad sobre por que una joven tan brillante como tu esta teniendo un verano tan..._infernal._Seguramente no es tan malo. Todas las veces que me tocó quedarme a jugar a la niñera con ustedes, parecias muy contenta en la biblioteca de la Familia Black."

"Oh, si, los libros son geniales." En este punto, los ojos de la chica se pusieron mas brillantes, pero volvio a enfocarse de inmediato, poniendo una cara de enfado. "Aunque claro, siendo Nuestra Amiguita Hermione, eso es todo en lo que puedo estar interesada, no lo sabes?"

"Me temo que no comprendo."

"Bueno, obviamente, no soy normal. Pensé que lo era, por un largo tiempo, pero desde que terminó el año escolar, me he dado cuenta que no lo soy." Como si lo que dijo tuviera perfecto sentido, se volvió para mirar a su profesor, taladrándolo con la mirada. "Incluso tú me traicionaste! Qué esperanza tengo?"

Confundido por el súbito y vehemente alegato, Severus le lanzó una aguda mirada. Bueno, intentó. No estaba seguro de a cual de las dos Hermiones debía contestarle. Tal vez había bebido demasiado. Le lanzó a la botella casi vacía una mirada de sospecha.

"De que mierda estás hablando, niña tonta! No he hecho nada para causar tu enojo,de hecho, esta misma noche, me he dedicado a cuidar de ti a expensas de mis propias necesidades!" Estaba a punto de levantarse y alejarse lo mas que pudiera de la chica, pero le parecía que eso era demasiado esfuerzo asi que se hundió en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Tenía que detenerse, así que se esforzo por dejar su vaso sobre el baúl-mesita de café, y cuando lo logró, no estaba seguro si el efecto que deseaba causar era de altivo cretino o de pendejo petulante. Decidió agregar una mirada desganada y esperar que sucediera lo mejor.

"Oh, no! No te atrevas!" Dijo ella, queriendo alcanzar la frente de Severus con una mano. "NO TE ATREVAS A LANZARME ESA MIRADA! Yo soy la ofendida aquí!" Intentó quitarle la expresión de la cara manualmente, como si quisiera acomodarla. No tuvo mucho éxito, como no lo había tenido cuando quiso acomodar sus propios labios.

Severus se echó hacia atrás y maldijo. "Explícate, quieres?"

Ella inhaló profundamente y lo miró para explicar.

"Me besarías?"

Todo lo que Snape pudo replicar a esa pregunta, antes que su cerebro se pusiera al corriente, fue un sorprendido "gick".

"Lo ves? Ahí! Justo ahí! Ni siquiera tú!" Y como si eso tuviera todo el sentido del mundo, Hermione se lanzó nuevamente sobre el sofá.

El continuó haciendo ruidos que se negaban a formar palabras. Se escuchaban algunos 'pro qu', y algunos 'proquemird' y muchos 'quecaraj', entremezclados con alguno que otro, 'mierd'. Al final, su cerebro pareció despertarse y pudo recobrar el control.

"Srta. Granger!" Gritó. Eso se sintió bien. Gritar era bueno.

"Hermione! Pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso claro!"

¡Quién seas! Esa es una pregunta por demás inapropiada! Y completamente ilógica! Soy tu PRO-FE-SOR!"

Ella abrio los ojos y le dedico una mirada fulminante, mientraspugnaba por ponerse derecha.

"_Inapropiada?_ Hiciste que me embriagara!" Le gritó ella, haciendo una mueca al escuchar el sonido de su propia voz. Si...gritar se sentía, definitivamente, bien. "Y además," agregó Hermione en un tono de voz mas calmo, "eras tú el que tenía una _cita_, después de todo, dejándome atrás para que llore mis penas _solita_!"

"Yo NO tenia una cita!" Siseó el Maestro de Pociones entre los apretados dientes. "Tenía una reunión!"

"Ah, claro, una reunión para la que te vestiste con tus mejores trapos y para la cual te pusiste tu mejor colonia, y para la que compraste un regalo costoso, también!"

"Si! Tenía una reunion con una mujer para tener sexo, niña idiota! Y para que penas, tengo yo que prestarte el hombro, eh?" Snape parecía no ser capaz de controlarse. Su mente y su boca parecían correr en direcciones contrarias a su sentido del deber y su etica, pero en lo profundo de sus células cerebrales, podía escuchar '_INAPROPIADO! INAPROPIADO!'_

"Ibas a tener sexo?" Gimoteó ella con la voz chillona. "Pero pensé, que al menos, TU también serías virgen!"

Ahora Snape estaba ofendido.

"Qué carajos te hizo pensar que todavía soy virgen?"

"Bueno..."aquí, Hermione se puso nerviosa. No quería decir que era obvio para ella que alguien tan feo, frustrado y cínico tenía que serlo. De algún modo, en su alcoholizado cerebro, eso sonaba mas bien, como una confesión. En ese momento, un pensamiento la salvó. "Quién mierda va a una reunión para coger?"

Severus se sintió agobiado al darse cuenta que el ebrio cerebro de la chica había dado en el clavo. La repentinamente nerviosa mirada del hombre dejó ver el punto.

"Oh! Ibas a ir a un burdel? Qué...triste." Ella miró hacia otro lado y sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. "Así que eso es lo que tengo por delante? Ser lista, perfecta y voy a tener que pagarle a alguien para que me diga que soy bonita?" Volvió a hundirse en el sofá.

Snape estaba a medio camino de sentirse totalmente ofendido, entender la tristeza que ella sentía, sentirse humillado porque su secreto había quedado relegado u horrorizado porque se había salido de control con tanta facilidad. Contó los lados del asunto y decidió que encontraba en una caja. Bueno, técnicamente una caja tenía seis lados, así que se puso a pensar en otros dos lados cuando el sonido de alguien que lloraba lo interrumpió. Oh, genial! Granger estaba llorando. Mierda!

"Granger."

Nada.

"Ya basta de eso."

Otra vez, nada.

"Eres mejor que esto, Granger."

Todavía no se percibía ninguna respuesta en medio de lloriqueo. Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón. Estiró un brazo y la palmeó despacio en la cadera.

"Verás, Granger, estamos en una caja. Pero la caja no tiene techo ni piso. Así que, podemos saltar de la caja y estrellarnos contra el piso o podemos asomarnos por arriba e intentar voltear la caja." De repente, tuvo una visión de si mismo, en sus días de jardín de infantes, cuando corría sosteniendo una caja pintada de rojo alrededor de la cadera, cantando canciones sobre bomberos. "O, tal vez, podemos levantar la caja y arrastrarla con nosotros. Estoy seguro que la caja es lo suficientemente grande para que no tengamos que arrastrar los pies. Y me voy al carajo si esta vez me voy a poner a cantar." Su soliloquio fue interrumpido por el sonido musical de una risa. Eso lo confundió y sus pensamientos se esparcieron como hojas secas.

"De qué carajos estas hablando?"

"La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Pero era importante, eh? No lo dudes."

Hermione se enderezó y se acomodó contra el costado de Severus. Pudo haber sido un momento hermoso, pero el calor que sus cuerpos irradiaban lo hacían una prueba difícil de soportar.

"Así que, cuál es el asunto aquí, Granger?" Preguntó él, con derrota.

Ella le palmeó la pierna y reacomodó sus ideas antes de contestar.

"No me agrada la idea de ser una vieja a los diecisiete. Cumpliré dieciocho en un par de meses y ya me he condenado a una vida de estudios y lástima. Constantemente, estoy rodeada de gente sexualmente activa y parece que ninguno parece percatarse que soy una chica. No quiero ser la Sra. Pince de esta generación. Yo también quiero tener sexo!" Moviendo las manos en el aire, se dio vuelta para mirar a su maestro. Preguntó con la voz llena de pena. "De verdad soy tan poco atractiva? Se honesto!"

Viendo la importancia del momento, Severus Snape hizo lo que debía hacer. Se acomodó de manera que pudiera mirarla a la cara. Tomó las pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las apretó un poquito antes de observarla cuidadosamente, de pies a cabeza. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a mirarla a los ojos de color caramelo y respondió con la liberadora verdad que ella tanto ansiaba.

"La verdad? Si." _'Por Dios! Esto es realmente muy gracioso!'_ pensó Severus. _'Un qué se están moviendo de esa manera sus labios?'_

"Estás llorando otra vez? Pides que sea honesto y cuando lo soy, te pones a llorar? Querías que te dijera mi punto de vista. Se supones que ahora eres mas sabia." Se apartó de ella con brusquedad y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, disgustado. "Niña idiota."

Los labios de la chica comenzaron a temblar mas hasta que perdió el control por completo, gritándole.

"Pero acabas de decir que soy fea!"

"No. Yo no dije eso. Dije que no eras atractiva!"

"Es lo mismo!" Respondió ella, hipando.

"No, no lo es. No seas cabeza hueca y piensa, quieres? A quién quieres atraer? A nadie! Ergo, no eres atractiva. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ser fea!"

Al escuchar esta parte, el llanto cesó abruptamente. Había lógica en eso. Por algún lado, la tenía. Miró alrededor, como si quisiera encontrar la dichosa lógica en las paredes.

"Explícate."

Snape se puso completamente en su papel de profesor. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar clase. El efecto se perdió un poco cuando se llevó por delante la mesa, pero era realmente difícil caminar por un piso que se movía. Comenzó a explicar.

"Cuando un hombre ouna mujer se sienten atractivos comienzan a demostrar su interés por un compañero o compañera mediante signos. Se toman su tiempo para arreglarse, o cambiando de hábitos. Esos signos son luego trnasmitidos hacia los que uno quiere que los reciba para que esa persona tenga un comportamiento recíproco y puedan actuar de común acuerdo uno con el otro. Tú, no estas transmitiendo. De verdad. Ni un solo signo. Usas ropa que oculta tu figura y ese nido de ratas que llamas cabello grita a voz en cuello, 'No estoy interesada'. De modo, que cualquiera que esté receptivo y cerca, obtendrá el mensaje, que claramente interpretara como 'vete al diablo'. Me sigues?" Ella asintió. "Pero eso no es que este mal. Obviamente, no estabas lista o interesada. Estabas mas feliz, hasta ese momento, solo con sumergirte en tus estudios. Ahora, aparentemente, has decidido despertar. Sólo necesitas comenzar a transmitir en tu propia señal, ves?"

Hermione alzó una mano. Severus miró alrededor, como buscando a otros alumnos que pudieran estar haciendo lo mismo. Al no ver a nadie, suspiró y le dio la palabra.

"Si, Granger?"

"Así que, si quiero tener sexo, tengo que empezar a usar un montón de maquillaje y vestirme como una puta? Encuentro eso un poco repelente. Voy a seguir siendo virgen hasta que lo haga?"

"Dios mío, no!" Snape se estremeció. "Debes transmitir TU propia señal. Vestirse como una puta solo es apropiado para una de ellas. Creo que si decidieras disfrazarte como una, sería antinatural y el efecto podría ser...digamos...trágico."

Ella volvió a levantar la mano.

De nuevo, el miró alrededor e hizo un gesto. _'Por qué siempre es ella la única que tiene una pregunta que hacer?'_

"Si, Granger. Adelante."

"Señor? Qué clase de señal debería enviar?"

"Cómo carajos puedo saber yo? Eso es personal. Qué clase hombre quiere atraer? Piense en eso y encontrara su respuesta." Decidiendo que la clase había finalizado, regresó a sentarse en el sofá. Merlín! Qué bien se sentía estar sentado! Se miró las piernas, preguntándose que era lo que estaba mal con ellas. Nunca las sentía así, a menos que estuviera ebrio.

Hermione se quedó rumiando lo que le había dicho su profesor. Tomó la botella y volvió a llenar los vasos. Le dió uno a Snape y chocó su vaso contra el de él, para después beberlo. Se le pusieron los ojos brillosos, mientras trataba de decidir que clase de hombre quería atraer. Qué era lo que quería en un hombre? Cómo mierda se suponía que iba ella a saber? Los únicos hombres a los que conocía bien eran los de su familia. Su padre, sus tíos, o sus amigos, Harry y Ron, aunque ellos también podían calificar como familia. Necesitaba mas información.

"Dime, Snape, qué es atractivo para ti? Qué es lo que necesita una mujer para que la encuentres sexualmente atractiva?" La chica lo miró y él estaba despatarrado y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Las larguísimas piernas del hombre parecían ocupar toda la habitación.

"Ayuda bastante que este respirando y que no sea muy costosa, también. Sólo cuento con el salario de maestro, sabes?"

Analizando su respuesta, Hermione encontró un gran bache en su argumento.

"Si solo necesita que estén disponibles, entonces, por qué necesita pagar por sexo?"

En este punto, Snape abrió los ojos y la miró incrédulo.

"Abre los ojos, Granger. Podría transmitir todo el día en medio de una multitud, pero que clase de mujer crees que un viejo y feo Mortífago puede atraer? Si, correcto, una fea y vieja Mortífaga. Y no hay muchas mujeres en el grupo." Se estremeció al recordar una memoria oculta y dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente.

En ese momento, Hermione tuvo una brillante idea.

"Yo estoy respirando!"

"Felicitaciones," murmuró él.

"No! Piensa en eso! Estoy respirando y no soy costosa! Incluso gratuita!" La jovencita comenzó a saltar de aquí para alla por la excitación. Era una idea maravillosa!

"De qué mierda estás hablando?"

"Que debemos tener sexo!"

Severus abrió un ojo y le dedicó una miradita.

"Creo que ya has perdido la razón."

"Para nada! Es brillante! Necesito ayuda para averiguar lo que quiero transmitir. Cómo lo voy a lograr si estoy completamente a oscuras? Tú eres un maestro, así que me puedes enseñar, si? Además, por mi culpa, perdiste tu cita de esta noche. Te puedo compensar!"

"Que no era una cita!"

"Como sea!"

"Granger...no voy a tener sexo contigo."

La cara de Hermione se desgajó como una flor marchita.

"Por qué no?

"Bueno, uno, porque eres mi alumna. Sería inapropiado." Ella lo miró con su propia versión de la miradita que él le lanzó antes. "Segundo, eres veinte años mas joven que yo. Nunca me imaginé convertido en pedófilo."

"No soy una niña!" Gritó ella, golpeando el sofá con los puños. El solo la miró y alzó una ceja.

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón.

"No podría ser exclusivamente educacional?"

"No."

"Mierda!

"El vocabulario, Srta. Granger."

"Mierda, _señor."_

Snape hizo un ruido.

"Bueno, supongo que ha sido educacional. Gracias por su punto de vista. Voy a ocuparme de utilizarlos."

"Bien por usted, Srta. Granger."

"Hermione."

"Quien quiera que seas."

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, mientras cada cual vadeaba en sus propios pensamientos. Los de ella no se distanciaron demasiado del asunto que la preocupaba. Ahora que tenía la idea del sexo en la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Observó al hombre a su lado. No era particularmente atractivo. Snape había tenido razón al respecto. Pero Hermione encontró que su percepción de aquel hombre estaba, ahora, coloreada por los interesantes eventos de la noche. Tampoco era taaannn feo. Además, la chica pensaba que era muy triste que estuviera tan solo que tuviera que pagar por sexo. De verdad creía que un poco de sexo por lástima era justo lo que ambos necesitaban.

"Si fuera veinte años mayor o tu fueras veinte años menor, tendrías sexo conmigo?"

La voz de Severus salió de su pecho como un grave gruñido.

"Estarías respirando todavía?"

"Seguramente."

"Cuánto me vas a cobrar?"

"Todavía sería gratis."

"Bueno, entonces, si, lo haría."

"Entonces, tu si me encuentras atractiva!"

"Si tuvieras veinte años mas, si. Ahora, no. La verdad eres un poco pesada."

"Solo un poco? Entonces estoy progresando."

El volvió a hacer un ruido y levantó la mano, para palmearle la cabeza un poquito.

"Por qué no te serenas un poco y dejas que la vida ocurra, Granger? Mi experiencia al tratar de forzar los eventos para que se acomoden a mi voluntad, sería un cuento de advertencia para ti."

Se volvieron a acomodar contra lo almohadones del sofa. El, perdido en sus recuerdos de juventud y ella, categorizando toda la información que tenía en la cabeza, con respecto a la sexualidad masculina. Eventualmente, recordó algo que le había dicho su madre. '_Los hombres son criaturas visuales, querida. Para las mujeres, la atracción comienza en la mente.'_

"Aha!" Gritó ella.

Snape se sobresaltó y la miró, pensando que la jovencita estaba a punto de hacer algo peligroso. Tenía razón.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto y con mucha rapidez, se quitó la camisa. Se dio vuelta y dejó caer los brazos, para dejar ver un sostén de encaje rosado que cubrían unos perfectamente formados pechos.

"Tarannn!" Dijo, triunfalmente y los ojos de Severus casi se le caen de la cara.

"Pero que mierdas estas haciendo? _Te volviste loca?_" Estiró los brazos para quitarle la camisa que todavía sostenía entre las manos y trato de ponérsela sobre el pecho. Eso solo resultó en sus manos rozándose sobre los delicados pechos.

"gick!"

Retrajo las manos y en un ataque de pánico, tomó la camisa de las orillas. Ella, mientras tanto, trataba de quitarse el sostén, pero él le arrojó la camisa rápidamente sobre la cabeza y la sostuvo de las manos. Empezó una lucha entre los dos. Una que trataba de quitarse prendas y el otro que intentaba ponerle las prendas. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Hermione dejó escapar una musical risa que atrapó a Severus totalmente desprevenido. Ella estaba yaciendo sobre su espalda con la cabeza a medio asomar por la camisa y con su profesor sobre ella, mientras que le sostenía un brazo en alto con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la camisa. Y le estaba sonriendo brillantemente. Ella dejó de luchar y lo miró directamente a los imposiblemete ocuros ojos. El tomó ventaja de ese momento y le pasó el brazo por la manga de la camisa con un gesto de triunfo. El rostro de ella parecía querer explotar de placer mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

"De verdad no quieres tener sexo conmigo, eh?" Dijo ella con una sonrisa cargada de humor.

"No, Hermione, no quiero." Los ojos de Severus todavía eran cálidos.

"Pero sí te gustó lo que viste, no? No lo puedes negar!" Dijo ella alegremente.

El Maestro de Pociones se rió y el sonido hizo que Hermione sintiera cosquillas en los lugares mas maravillosos.

"No puedo negar que tienes unos pechos imposiblemente hermosos, Hermione. Pero sería mejor que los guardes para alguien que valga la pena, si?"

"Son míos, así que creo que se los daré a quien yo quiera."

El se rió de nuevo y se sentó, mientras la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Hermione, tu no eres del tipo de mujer proclive al sexo casual. Una joven mujer como tu debería reservar sus encantos para alguien especial. Por amor." Ella hizo un ruido de disgusto y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un largo dedo de Severus se apoyó contra sus labios, no solo cortándole las palabras si no también, la respiración. El rostro del hombre se puso serio de pronto. "Prometeme que no vas a desperdiciar las mejores y mas importantes partes de tu vida basada en la soledad y el alcohol." Ella lo miró y sintió. Severus le sonrió y dejó escapara el aliento que estaba sosteniendo sin darse cuenta.

"Ya que me has hecho prometerte esto, puedo pedirte algo?" Preguntó ella con suavidad. El asintió.

"Me darías un beso?"

El hombre comenzó a alejarse de ella, con varias emocines reflejándose en su rostro, enfado, desilusión e incredulidad. Pero allí, en alguna parte, Hermione pudo ver anhelo. Estiró una mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de él con suavidad.

"Solo un beso. Es todo lo que pido. Nada mas."

El la miró sospechando, pero no hizo nada para detener la caricia de ella, mientras la pequeña mano de la chica se deslizaba sobre su cabello, justo sobre su cuello. Tampoco se movió cuando ella se puso de rodillas y se acercó mas a él, hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Severus parecía atrapado, incapaz de hacer algo para detener el lento movimiento de la cara de ella hacia la suya. Un beso. Solo un beso. Pero el lo _deseaba._ Nunca había besado a una mujer antes. Eso no era parte de los servicios a los que acostumbraba. Sería el primero para ambos, pero por nada en el mundo se lo diría. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los labios de la jovencita y un muy suave suspiro escapó de su boca.

Y entonces, sus labios se encontraron.

Vacilante y tierno, al principio, presionaron juntos sus labios y encontraron que era sorprendentemente hermoso para ambos. Ella movió un poco la cabeza e inhaló con fuerza a través de la nariz, y su mente se lleno de la deliciosa esencia de Severus Snape. Dejo escapar un delicado gemido y el gruñó levemente como respuesta, mientras los fuertes brazos se desplazaban para envolverla y profundizar el beso. Perdido en los sonidos que Hermione hacía, Severus abrió la boca y succionó gentilmente el labio inferior de la chica. Ella se apretó contra él y también abrió la boca para para obtener mas de él. La lengua del profesor entró en su boca para encontrar y acariciar la de ella, la cual se enredó con la de él, con voluntad propia. Movidos por la desesperación, el beso cobró vida propia, cuando los labios se separaron y comenzaron a buscar nuevos territorios sobre las mejillas, la mandíbula y los lóbulos de las orejas, pero siempre regresando a su lugar de origen. Parecían que los labios de ambos estaban mas que necesitados., Eso. El beso se transformó en un derroche de necesidad. Se convirtió en necesidad por algo mas. Las manos comenzaron a explorar, pero no se fueron demasiado lejos, ya que un frío y punzante pensamiento invadió la mente de Severus. _Mal. Esto esta mal. _Deslizó sus enormes manos de regresó hasta el rostro de Hermione y la sostuvo para darle un último y tierno beso en los labios. Estaba listo. Y eso se sentía muy bien.

Se alejó un poco y la miró. Estaba medio recostada sobre su regazo, con los ojos fuera de foco y los labios rojos e inflamados, y repentinamente, el maestro de Pociones pensó que nunca había visto una criatura mas hermosa, en toda su vida. Pero entonces, pensó que nunca había hecho que una mujer se viera así, así que era entendible y su consciencia se apresuró a recordarle que todavía no había hecho nada semejante, ya que la chica era inexperta. Severus se sintió mal consigo mismo.

Ella se estiró y se lamió los labios, cerrando los ojos para preservar mejor el recuerdo de su primer beso, mientras se bajaba del regazo de él y se acomodaba a su lado.

"Gracias." Murmuró Hermione con la voz ronca. El solo asintió y le sonrió cálidamente.

Se reacomodaron en el sillón. El, estiró las piernas otra vez y cruzó las manos sobre el abdomen. Ella, puso las piernas debajo del cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus.

Un momento mas tarde, un buitre plateado entró por la ventana y la voz de Moody lleno la habitación.

"Todo está seguro. Mundungus fue atrapado en Nueva Escocia. Le dieron veritaserum y dijo que estaba huyendo de sus acreedores, pero no mencionó a ningún otro grupo. Ha sido obliviado. Doce es seguro. Regresen."

"Bueno, Srta. Granger, eso es todo."

"Hermione," dijo ella automáticamente.

"No. Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos en Srta. Granger, por ahora."

"Entiendo." Dijo ella suavemente. Luego se volvió a poner contenta. "No te salía muy bien, de cualquier manera."

Snape hizo un ruido y la ayudo a levantarse del sofá. Ella fue a agarrar las capas de ambos mientras el tomaba su varita y volvía a cerrar las ventanas. Se puso la capa que Hermione le alcanzó, pero antes de irse, tomó la botella de escocés. Todavía quedaban tres cuartos de whisky. Miró a Hermione y de nuevo a la botella. Luego se aproximó a la chimenea y la puso encima.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió los brazos, mientras ella lo miraba con sospecha.

"Es correcto, señor? No es peligroso aparecerse estando alcoholizado?"

"Tengo grandes reservas, Srta. Granger, se lo aseguro."

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él, poniendo los brazos alrededor del imposiblemente duro cuerpo de su profesor.

"Sí, tiene razón," dijo ella. '_E intento sondear esas reservas lo mas que pueda,'_ concluyó en su mente.

Él le dio un suave apretadita en la espalda y desaparecieron con un sonoro estallido. El polvo en la habitación se agitó en respuesta al súbito vacío en el aire, pero luego, después de una breve danza, volvió a depositarse pacíficamente en el suelo.

/

N/T: Bueno, esta historia es la primera de una serie de tres. Se que están acostumbradas a cosas mas intensas, pero despues se pone mejor, lo prometo! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!

Ah! Y gracias a Lyriel, Oito, Araceli, WAYWANINA y suffle por sus comentarios. A las demás, les contesto directamente.

Ah, otra cosa. Araceli, el foro de Alan Rickman es Page394. Solo pone así en el buscador y lo vas a encontrar. No te vas a arrepentir!


End file.
